


【EC/ill番外】“Fuck.”“...Yes？”

by zyc940310



Category: Cherik - Fandom, EC - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	【EC/ill番外】“Fuck.”“...Yes？”

※ATTENTION：此篇为《ill》不负责番外，与正文无关

 

“Charles，你想好了？！”Erik郑重其事地问最后一遍，“真的要做？！”  
“是的，Erik.”Charles也面色凝重，“今天对于我们可是个非常重要的日子，值得纪念。”  
“可万一...我是说万一...”Erik面露难色。  
“没有万一。”Charles决然地打断Erik，“相信我，Erik.”

摇曳的烛光下Erik和Charles动情地拥吻，口腔里混杂着身边餐桌上开封的上乘红酒味。酒精模糊了他们的视线，却放大了身体的感官。Charles平日里就水灵灵的蓝眼睛此刻在Erik眼中更显湿润动人，他不禁收紧了放在Charles腰间的手，轻轻施力就把人提离了地面。Erik抱着Charles三两步上到二楼走进卧室，雷厉风行又不失温柔地将他压倒在柔软的床垫间。  
一只手顺着脊椎滑到Charles的后颈处加深了这个绵长的吻，另一只手则不安分地解起了Charles衬衫的纽扣。可惜纽扣这种精致小物件的存在在情事中总是显得不近人情，没过多久，Charles衬衫上的纽扣就遂了它们命中注定的使命，在Erik的暴力摧残下调皮地四下蹦开。  
扯开Charles衬衫的Erik又一鼓作气解开了他的皮带，被褪去衣裤的Charles将身体毫无保留地展现在Erik面前：白皙的皮肤如牛奶般光滑，几乎不见体毛的身体简直不像是个成年人，小巧的骨架上覆着一层线条优美的肌肉，小腹的腹肌软硬刚好，手感极佳。Erik忘情地抚摸亲吻这具诱人的躯体，同时任由Charles为自己宽去衣裳。  
Charles自认骨子里是个稳重的人，虽然生性带着点活泼的属性，但他自诩良好的自控能力在情欲上头时也变成了笑谈。此刻的他动作鲁莽地拉扯着Erik的高领羊绒衫，无比懊恼这件该死的衣服为什么没有轻轻一扯就能崩飞的扣子。好不容易解决掉了上衣，Erik的皮带还好好地扣着——所以说他为什么没穿那件灰色的运动裤？好不容易扒下Erik全身最后一件遮蔽物，迫不及待弹出来的小Erik那硕大的尺寸让Charles实在忍不住咽了口口水，顺带着怀疑一番——待会儿自己真的吞得下这家伙吗？

用嘴帮Charles释放过一次，Erik在借助Charles的体液给他做好充分的扩张后，小心翼翼地将自己一点点送了进去。小穴的皱褶随着自己的进入被逐渐撑开，Charles的温润和紧致简直快要把Erik逼疯。他咬紧牙关忍住不要提前泄出来，却又在低下头看清Charles表情的一刹那功亏一篑——从未被开发过的地方第一次容纳下Erik如此可观的家伙，说不疼绝对是假的；但一直以来的渴望被Erik填满，那种伴随着疼痛的充盈更让Charles感到满足。此时的Charles双目紧闭，浓密卷翘的睫毛像蜂鸟翅膀一般急速地颤抖，发红的眼眶配上湿润的眼角有种被凌虐的美，被雪白的贝齿死死咬住的嘴唇越发红润，忍着不发出声音的表情让Erik残存的理智立刻被抛到九霄云外。  
二话不说，双手掐住Charles的腰，Erik突然发动猛烈的攻势。毫无准备的Charles猝不及防地呻吟出声，意识到自己刚做了什么，随即又迅速捂住嘴。然而Erik没有给Charles丝毫闭嘴的机会，他最大幅度地晃动自己精瘦的腰，技术性满分地临界抽插，回回无比精准地顶弄到Charles的敏感点。很快，Charles的双臂就失去了封住自己声音的力气，他全身软得像一滩水，一声大过一声的呻吟如潮水般延绵不绝，这声音于Erik毫无疑问是最佳的催情药，Erik在它的刺激下勤奋胜过打桩机。

正当Erik感觉体内的洪荒之力顺着脊椎升到头顶，即将冲破他的天灵盖冒出胜利的烟花时，身下的Charles却像是受不住这过分的刺激昏过去一样突然噤了声。Erik连忙急刹车，凭借过人的意志力将濒临的高潮硬生生暂停，他轻轻拍打Charles红扑扑的脸颊，声音极尽柔和：“Charles？Charles？！你还好吗？！”  
床上的Charles沉睡片刻，很快就动了动眼皮。  
“Charles？！你醒了！太好了，你没事就好，我还以为...”情不自禁地露出鲨鱼笑的Erik长舒一口气，在看清Charles重新睁开的眼睛后将诚挚的祈祷与感谢生涩地扼杀在喉咙里。

“Fuck.”垂下眼睑看了一眼二人交媾的下身，醒过来的那人面无表情地爆粗。  
“...Yes？”Erik的表情比哭还难看。  
“Erik Lensherr，我操你妈。”松开缠绕着Erik后腰的右腿，X曲腿朝着Erik面门就是狠狠一踹。  
然而Erik也不是吃素的，他反应极快地伸手握住了X的脚踝，将那只秀气的脚停在离自己鼻尖不过五厘米处。  
X见一击不成，双臂后屈撑起上身，抬起左腿欲勾住Erik的脖子，以便控制他的头部利于接下来的上肢攻击。  
可常年累积的实战经验让Erik同时做出惊人应对，他闪电般地出手，钳制住了X的左脚踝，而后双膝支撑，大腿发力，提高身体重心，再利用重力作用朝X压下去以限制他的行动。可他没想到的是，这一动作使得二人交合处贴合更近，体位的变化让小Erik在X体内前进了更深一步。

这下X原本还称得上“冷静”的表情终于碎得渣都不剩，他凭借非人的定力压下涌上来的生理性快感，双手抱住Erik后脑勺，用力往下拉的同时抬起头狠戾地撞上Erik的鼻梁。剧烈的疼痛让Erik眼前一黑，失去重心的他立刻被X翻身压至身下。可Erik毕竟是身手和毅力都不输X的存在，被夺走优势的同时他潜意识里并未放弃认输，他在被迫翻滚的过程中利用格斗技，使修长的双腿技术性地缠住了X的腰，双脚在他身后牢牢勾住，这一动作导致的结果就是——即使夺得了主导权，X依然保持着被Erik插入的状态。  
感受到人生耻辱之巅峰的X彻彻底底地炸了，他不再讲什么章法，爆发野蛮直接的力量将拥有射出的炮弹般爆发力的拳头毫无规律可言地发泄在Erik身上。主防的Erik也不甘示弱，拽过枕头挡在身体前阻挡X攻击的同时，也找准机会将十成力的拳头送到X身上——顾及Charles的身体？拜托，这可是人命关天的时候，放水就是找死OK？！

两个人就这么胡乱地对打，似乎往对方身上多添一块淤青就离所谓的胜利更进一步。Erik始终没有放松双腿对X腰部的夹击，这也就造成现在即使他早已萎掉，却依然还埋在X身体里的现状。  
就当Erik察觉到落在自己身上的拳头越来越轻，猜测X可能体力不济时，对方却突然提膝抵上自己小腹，用完全不同于绵软拳头的力量分离了在他身后勾住的双脚。成功摆脱Erik控制的X毫不犹豫地将小Erik抽离自己的身体，同时将懵逼中的Erik翻转过去，施重于Erik后腰使其无法顺利翻身反抗：“Erik Lensherr，老子现在要反操你。”  
这句话犹如一阵晴天霹雳于Erik脑中炸裂，恐惧让他剧烈地挣扎，慌乱却让他的挣扎毫无用处。X摁住Erik，卯足一口劲准备在没有任何前戏和保护措施的情况下一插到底。

Erik就在床上不要命地扑腾着，直到身后安静的时间有些过于长了才发觉有些不对劲。他停下徒劳的反抗，颤颤巍巍地扭过头。  
身后的人表情不再凶狠，却又不似Charles那般热烈动情，他只是嘴角带笑默默地看着Erik的背影，眼里满是盛不下的温柔。  
“C......？”Erik翻身坐起来，有些无措地用枕头盖住自己。  
“学长。”C微微低下头，表情有些羞赧。  
“你、你怎么...”Erik觉得大脑有些不够用。  
C没有回答。  
“难道...刚才是你...”突然明白什么的Erik看着C的眼神有些难以置信。  
“...嗯。”C犹豫片刻没有否认，“我不会让他那么做。”  
Erik怔怔地看着他，忽然就放柔了声线：“谢谢。”说罢伸手摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋。  
像受惊的兔子般缩了缩脖子，C仰起脸睁大了看向Erik的眼睛：“学长...”  
“谢谢你，为我做的一切。”不再多言，Erik将C揽进怀里。  
“谢谢，Erik学长...”闭上视线模糊的双眼，C试探地回抱Erik，动作轻柔地像对待最珍视的宝贝。

时间过去了太久，久到肩膀发酸的Erik几乎要保持着拥抱的姿势睡着。察觉到怀里的人动了动，Erik控制不住嘴角的笑意悠悠开口：“你终于舍得回来啦，Charl...”拉开与怀里人的距离，Erik在对上那双蓝得发黑的眸子时第二次尝到了如屎在喉的感觉。  
“Erik fucking Lensherr，”X第一次对Erik露出了一个（死亡之）笑，“去死吧。”

 

后记：

“同居纪念日？”被Charles拉到角落里听他抱怨的C歪着脑袋重复。  
“对呀，纪念我和Erik同居一周年！”Charles气得跳脚，却又顾忌着某人不敢太大声，“都怪X...”  
“你闭嘴。”听力满分的X在远处冷冷地命令，“这么说今天还是我和该死的Erik Lensherr打照面一周年，就应该像一年前那样再把他揍一顿。”

 

END.

 

【其实在X菊苣第一次醒来时，我私心他的心理活动是这样的：我操Erik Lensherr你居然敢睡我家查查？！你他妈骗走我家CC的心老子还没找你算账，居然还他妈搞到爸爸我头上来了？！你有种过来，老子保证打不死你。XD】


End file.
